Waking Up In Vegas
by idiot-wind89
Summary: The road trip to California takes a detour to Las Vegas - Sin City. AH/AU. Smut. Third part to 'Room Service'.


**A/N: So here it is, after six years, I have completed the third installment to Room Service. I hope you enjoy and it doesn't feel too disconnected from the last two parts since I wrote them so long ago. **

**I've been feeling a little blue lately, and so I would appreciate hearing your thoughts! **

* * *

"I should have never let you drive!" she scowled as they drove down the strip, the flashing lights illuminating the interior of the car. "I told Elena I would be there tonight. She's expecting me," she complained.

"You were a little exhausted, sweetheart," Nik smirked at her with a wink, referring to their earlier activities.

She avoided his gaze with a quiet scoff and turned her attention towards the window as they passed the MGM Hotel and the dozens of people who flooded the streets.

"Just get us off the strip and get us to California," she complained.

With every passing moment she was beginning to second guess her decision to let him ride with her. She barely knew him.

"Come on, love. Don't you want to see the Vegas lights?" he asked curiously.

"I could easily YouTube it," she retorted.

"It's not the same," he argued with a chuckle.

She groaned with annoyance.

"This was a mistake," she concluded. "I should have never asked you to come along."

He was quiet.

"I barely know you," she continued, beginning to panic as the reality of that admission began to sink in as she was alone with him in her car. "You could be anyone. You could be a serial killer for all I know ready to bury my body in the Nevada desert, or a sex trafficker looking to sell me into the Las Vegas underground," she stammered as she began to hyperventilate.

He erupted into laughter.

"It's not funny," she said seriously. "Stop the car. You need to get out. Now," she ordered shakily.

A confused sigh escaped his lips as he looked at her incredulously.

"I'm serious. Stop the car now!" she demanded.

"But, I'm not…" he started.

\- "Stop the car and get out, or I'm going to call 911," she threatened, reaching for her purse frantically to retrieve her cell phone.

"Caroline…" he began pleadingly.

"Get out!" she shouted at him, turned sideways in her seat to look at him, clutching her cell phone firmly in one hand as she placed her other hand behind her discreetly to reach for the door handle. If he refused to stop the car, she would have to make her own escape into traffic at the next stop light. They were moving slowly enough through traffic that she could jump out of the car while it was moving if she had to.

"Calm down," he urged, his eyes concentrated on the road as they approached an intersection.

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" she screamed.

Her reaction startled him and he hit the brakes too hard, causing the car to jolt to an abrupt stop. The car behind them made an abrupt stop too, right into her car's back bumper with a loud thud.

* * *

"I can't believe this," she said angrily, bitterly trudging behind him down the sidewalk under the neon glow of the Vegas strip.

Her car had been towed away at the accident scene and was now awaiting repairs that would take at least a few days to complete. To make matters worse, the driver who had rear-ended them, and who was deemed to be at fault by police, did not have insurance. Though the elderly man was profusely apologetic, he only had $100.00 to offer her.

The repair to her car would cost more than $100.00 and she did not want to make an insurance claim. Though the accident was not technically her fault, or Nik's, she had let him drive her car and she was concerned what that fact would do to her insurance premiums. Any increase could well exceed the cost of the repair. She had no choice but to make up the rest on her credit card. The last thing she wanted to do was call her dad for help. She didn't want to be confronted by his anger and disappointment, and she certainly didn't want to have to explain why she was in Las Vegas, or whom she was with.

She already had to fib to Elena about how she ended up in Vegas and what had happened – The GPS on her phone had taken this way and she had got rear-ended as she toured down the strip. It was mostly true, though she had neglected to tell her the part about how she had let Nik, a man she had just met and slept with the night before, drive and take them on a detour without her permission.

Obviously, she wasn't going to make it to Elena's by tonight as she had anticipated. She would have to find an alternate way to Elena's tomorrow and then back to Vegas on her way home to pick up her repaired car. Judging by her bank account and credit card balances, it was likely going to be a Greyhound bus if she didn't swallow her pride and accept Elena's offer to pay for a plane ticket.

If Nik had taken the route she had meticulously mapped out for herself, she wouldn't have found herself scolding him at that particular intersection, at that particular time, in front of that particular car. Her car would still be in pristine condition and they would still be on their way to California.

"Believe it sweetheart," Nik mused as he glanced around at the sights and sounds around them. "Welcome to Sin City," he said, smirking at her over his shoulder.

She scoffed. How fitting she thought. Perhaps this was her punishment for the sinning she had been partaking in with him over the past day.

"Look, I am sorry for what happened. I know this was not a part of your plan, and if I could fix your car myself right now, I would, but we can't change things now. What's done is done. We might as well make the most of our time here," he suggested with a shrug.

"How can we make the most of our time here? We have no money. All my extra money is going to fix my car," she grumbled, crossing her arms under her chest, trying hard to suppress the anger she felt rising up in her chest once more.

Nik avoided her question by turning abruptly into the Flamingo Hotel. As they entered her nose was hit with a scent that could only be described as a mixture of a tropical beach breeze and cigars. He stopped at the first set of slot machines they came to and slipped a quarter in the slot.

"Let's see if we can improve our fortunes, shall we?" he grinned as the images on the slot machine began to flash.

As quick as it had started, it ended. They had won nothing.

Nik hit the side of the machine in frustration.

"So much for that," she said negatively.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know," Nik pointed out as he headed back towards the exit.

He had a point. She didn't have to come with him. She could have stayed back at the seedy motel off the strip that they had secured for the night. It was the only accommodations in Vegas that fell within their budget. If she could have afforded something on her own, she would have and gone her separate way. Despite the bad luck Nik had brought her, she felt safer with him than she did staying back at the sketchy motel by herself. She would never admit that to him, however.

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck in Vegas for the night, I might as well see the Strip for myself," she reasoned.

"That's the spirit, love," Nik said with a devious smile.

* * *

They had walked the strip, stopping to view the street performers and admire the Bellagio fountains.

She mused at how Vegas was the only place you could experience a glimpse of Paris, Egypt, New York, and Italy – among other places – all in the span of a few hours.

Vegas was probably also the only place she had been to where walking the streets with an alcoholic beverage in hand was the norm, she had thought to herself as she sipped a fruity cooler she had purchased from a convenient store along the strip.

Given the hot night air, she could only imagine how hot Vegas would be during the day. Walking the strip would be unbearable under the sweltering heat of the sun. At least their cheap motel had the luxury of air conditioning.

After exploring the sights of the strip a bit more and another drink – or two – she found herself staring absently at a flashy slot machine inside the casino of one of the more ornate hotels on the strip.

Despite their limited funds, Nik had decided it would be a good idea to try his hand at blackjack. She didn't have the patience or the interest to watch him throw his money away trying to beat the odds that were stacked against him. So, she had opted to explore the hotel and casino for herself.

She should have taken the advice she had given to Nik and avoided the allure of the casino, but while in Rome she thought. She had never gambled before and she wanted to be able to say that she had played a slot machine in Vegas. At first, she had promised her limit would be $5.00, but she was already out $20.00 on a 25 cent slot machine and only had $3.50 left to show for it.

"Practice what you preach sweetheart," his familiar voice whispered lowly behind her, referring to the judgmental way she had left him at the blackjack table.

"I played $20.00," she said in her defence, knowing that Nik had likely gambled more.

"And it doesn't look like you have much of that left," he observed as he nodded towards the screen.

"Well, I'm sure you don't have much to show for your time at the tables," she countered.

Nik dangled a $100.00 chip in front of her face

"Quite the contrary, love. I'm up $200.00," he revealed.

She grumbled under her breath, annoyed that Nik had had more success than she had.

With a shrug, she concluded it wasn't worth it to cash out at this point, so she opted to play what she had left.

The routine lights and sounds from the machine had her so hypnotized that it took her a second to be startled by the sudden frantic sounds and flashing lights that it began to make after her last play. That's when she saw the numbers on the screen and her jaw dropped in surprise - $6900.00! Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped in surprise and stood up excitedly from her seat.

"Oh my god," she said to herself, as she began to scan the screen carefully in an effort to ensure that this wasn't a joke. "Oh my god!" she repeated, her voice becoming louder as her confidence grew.

People around her, who had noticed her machine, were watching curiously.

"Oh my god," she heard Nik mimic in surprise from over her shoulder.

Her shaky hand hit the button to cash out immediately, opting not to risk anything further. Just when she thought her luck had run out, things had changed. She now had the money to fix her car, get to Elena's, and a little extra to get by this evening.

"I won!" she announced triumphantly as she collected the slot machine voucher. "I won!" she repeated, turning to face Nik as she began to jump up and down once it started to sink in.

Nik was smiling just as excitedly as she was and also as surprised as she was that she had won that amount of money playing the slot machine.

She threw her arms around him in celebration.

* * *

She climbed atop the luxurious king-sized bed of the suite on the strip she had upgraded them to for the night with the portion of her winnings not allotted to repair her car and began to jump up and down playfully, her buzz still hanging on from earlier that night.

"I love Vegas!" she sang, taking a sip from the bottle of champagne she had swiped from the mini bar on her way out of the shower after their night out.

They had spent the remainder of the evening overindulging in what the strip had to offer – late dinner at the restaurant of a famous chef, followed by one too many drinks at the bars they had ventured into.

Nik was sitting across the sofa, appearing to be half asleep but still staring at her amusedly.

He looked delicious, dressed in a white shirt and faded black jeans, but she would never admit that to him. He smelled delicious, too. The scent of his cologne made her weak in the knees.

Rising from the sofa, he approached her on the bed.

She handed him the bottle of champagne, inviting him to share with her and he obliged, grabbing the bottle from her and helping himself to a generous swig.

When he was finished, he set the bottle down on the nightstand beside the bed.

Taking her by surprise, he yanked at her ankle, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she scurried to get out from under his grasp.

He laughed with her as she jerked her body and legs under his told trying to escape.

She kicked her foot back enough to briefly break free from his hold on her, and she scurried across the bed to the other side on her stomach, climbing off quickly as Nik chased her around the bed playfully.

"Nik! Stop!" she squealed, enjoying the literal game of cat and mouse that they were drunkenly playing together.

She tried to dodge him by slipping out the sliding glass door onto the balcony which overlooked a portion of the strip, and the hotel resort complex. Unfortunately, this left her trapped without an escape as he pursued her.

As she stared over the edge of the balcony, she felt her breath catch in her throat. They were more than a dozen storeys up from the pool deck they overlooked and she was no fan of heights.

"Got you!" he announced victoriously, his forearm holding her against him tightly.

She didn't struggle from his grasp as she might otherwise would have, quite appreciative of the protective feeling of his arm around her, quelling the uneasy feeling she had at being up so high with all but a solid four foot railing shielding them.

Their bodies were rising and falling rapidly, each of them trying to catch their breaths from their sudden burst of activity, which was not helped by their laughter in between.

"Nik stop!" she begged, shutting her eyes tightly as he lifted her feet off the ground. "I'm serious!" she panicked, preferring her feet to be on solid ground if she was going to be hundreds of feet up in the air.

Sensing her genuine fear, he lowered her down.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" he queried from behind her, the amusement apparent in his voice as his arm continued to hold her in place.

"So what?" she countered defensively, despising when her weaknesses were made the centre of attention.

"I'm just teasing you, love," he explained innocently, his hot breath splaying across the back of her neck.

The play fighting between the two of them quickly became something more as they noticed the proximity of their bodies pressed up against one another. She could feel his growing hardness against her lower back and she became conscious of the placement of his hand, just under her left breast.

Sensing the mood shift, she didn't protest when she felt his lips against the back of her neck, his arm tighten against her torso and his free hand caress her thigh.

Her eyes were still clenched shut and her body remained tense and confused by the competing sensations of his kiss on her neck and the tremble of her calves, keenly aware of the height they were at.

"Relax, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear before gently nipping at her ear lobe. "I got you," he assured her. "Focus on me."

His mouth travelled along the outline of her jaw and the pulse of her neck.

She sighed contentedly, revelling in the feel of his lips and the hot Vegas air against her skin.

"Open your eyes," he encouraged.

Inexplicably and without a second thought, she found herself opening her eyes slowly, peering straight ahead out into the night – or perhaps she should say early morning.

Across the way and to the right she could see the other wing of the hotel, rooms illuminated and darkened like a checker board and she could make out the faint shadows of people in some of the rooms. To the left, she could see the twinkling lights of the Vegas strip and hear the sounds of traffic and people down below, despite the very late hour. Further into the distance, she could see faint lights from more of the city nestled against the contrast of the shadows of red rock canyon.

"It's beautiful," she observed.

"Are you still mad that I brought you here?" he asked.

"I should have been in California tonight," she pointed out, reminding Nik of the original route plan she had mapped out.

He chuckled.

"That's not what I asked you," he responded, catching her in her efforts to avoid it.

"Well, if we were still stuck in a sketchy motel room off the strip and I wasn't up a couple thousand dollars from the casino earlier I would be," she informed him.

"You're welcome," he said confidently, planting his lips along her shoulder.

"Thank you for taking it upon yourself to drive my car to Las Vegas without my consent and getting us in a car accident," she said sarcastically, laughing at the drastic turn her plans had taken from when she had first set out on her trip to see Elena.

"The car accident was your fault," he corrected her.

She shook her head in frustration, knowing that he was partly right.

"Sometimes life is about deviating from the plan," Nik said, his one hand travelling higher up her thigh, lifting the material of the black silk robe that had been provided to her in the room.

"If you wanted to spend more time with me, you could have just asked," she informed him boldly.

"Who says I wanted to spend more time with you?" he shot back with a snort, his laugh suggesting that he was joking.

She scoffed, a bit taken off guard by his comment.

"Would you have said yes?" he wondered, referring to her earlier remark that he could have asked to spend more time with her.

"Maybe with some convincing," she said suggestively, hoping he would take the hint.

"Hmm…" Nik hummed, the arm that had been holding her against him shifting slightly, allowing his hand to slip inside the low front of her robe, caressing the exposed flesh of her breast, his palm running gently over her sensitive nipple.

She murmured under her breath, arching against Nik's chest, her backside grinding against the crotch of his pants.

Her hands travelled with his guardedly over her body, distracted by his touch, but still wary about their environment, if not for the height, then for the fact that they were potentially visible.

His tongue circled against her neck while his hand pinched her nipple teasingly. She felt his other hand brush lightly against her centre.

"Nik," she said cautiously. "We should go inside," she urged, her desire for him growing.

"Why?" he asked, allowing his fingertips to part her folds.

Briefly, she found herself distracted as he swirled a finger around her throbbing and swollen clit. She moaned desirously, before snapping out of her trance and reminding herself where they were.

"Someone could see us!" she warned trying to swat his hand away self-consciously.

"That's the fun part," he said deviously, pushing the edge of her robe over her shoulder, exposing her breast for anyone to see. "The possibility of getting caught…the possibility that someone might enjoy the sight of us like this…"

Her body tingled at the prospect, her pussy growing wetter at the thought of being watched as they had their way with one another.

"Come on, sweetheart, live a little," Nik cajoled her, his lips sucking at the sensitive flesh at the base of her neck as his index finger slipped inside the aching flesh between her legs.

"Fuck," she breathed, tipping her head back against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his finger sheathed inside of her, pumping in and out of her at just the right pace, his palm rubbing against her bud.

He cupped her breasts greedily, her nipples stiff with his touch.

She opened her eyes, staring out over the balcony, feeling emboldened by Nik's touch, waiting for someone to spot them.

"Lean forward and put your hands on the rail, Caroline," Nik instructed her firmly, his tone indicating that it was more of an order than a suggestion.

Curious as to where this would lead, she did as he asked, her excitement overpowering her fear of heights lingering below the surface.

Her chest was still partly exposed as she leaned forward, extending her hands to hold herself against the rail, her stomach fluttering with arousal and trepidation.

Shivers ran up her legs upon the feeling of his hands on the outsides of her thighs, ascending higher, lifting the robe up and over her backside, revealing her ass to him.

"Delicious," he admired, palming the flesh of her ass hungrily.

She felt the heat of his chest against her back disappear and heard him shift, but with her back towards him, she couldn't be sure where he had moved, though his hands remained firmly on her hips.

It was then that she sensed his hot breath against the most sensitive flesh between her legs from behind. She went to turn around, but he urged her to stay in place.

The feeling of his tongue swiping softly against her swollen folds took her by surprise and she gasped aloud, never having been taken quite like this. It made her feel self-conscious but entirely wanton all at the same time, sensing that he was enjoying it just as much, if not more, than she was.

His hands parted her ass, his face tightly pressed against her most private areas.

Admittedly, she had never been fucked quite like this, and this good, she thought to herself, immersing herself in the pleasure of his tongue teasing both her pussy and her ass.

She imagined that his lips were probably dripping with her desire, so aroused by the naughty position she found herself in – bent over the rail of her hotel suite, breast exposed while he was on his knees eating her out from behind. The thought alone nearly drove her over the edge.

His hands griped her hips and ass tightly, holding her in place, as he feasted on her flesh, moaning against her skin from his enjoyment of having her this way.

As she neared closer to her peak, she cared less about who may see. She teased her nipples, loving the way it made her pussy throb even harder for Nik's mouth.

"Mmm make me come!" she pleaded, reaching behind her boldly placing her hand on his head to hold him in place as he fucked her with his mouth.

A few more torturous bats of his tongue and she was coming loose as her muscles convulsed euphorically, her pussy soaking his lips in appreciation.

"I need you," she gasped, trying to regain control of her breath.

As she was still floating on her high, she felt him stand up behind her and she could hear him fumbling with his pants hurriedly.

She sighed contentedly as she felt his cock slide against her soaked folds before entering in one swift motion. It was a relief to feel him inside her, filling her up – the missing piece. Her walls were still humming from her orgasm and still, so very sensitive.

"Mmm you're so wet, Caroline ," he admired, leaning over her as he fucked her effortlessly, speeding up the more pleasurable it became, his lower torso hitting her backside with every movement forward.

"God it feels so good, don't stop," she demanded, eagerly meeting every one of his thrusts, his cock hitting a spot deep inside of her that she didn't want to lose.

"You like this, sweetheart?" he asked naughtily, pulling her damp hair back so that he could whisper in her ear. "Being fucked like this for anyone to see?" One of his hands teased her clit expertly, while the other played with her swollen tits.

Each slam of his cock inside of her, stretching her in the most sinful of ways, left her head and her body spinning with lust for him.

"Yes! Fuck!" she exclaimed, never before feeling so sexual and so desired.

Without much warning, her second orgasm shot through her body forcefully, her pussy clenching around him rhythmically as she succumbed to the waves of pleasure hitting her one after the other.

He grunted behind her, his thrusts becoming less consistent as her orgasm had preoccupied him, sending him closer to his own.

They both realized then that they had been too caught up in their desire for one another to consider the use of a condom this round, she moved forward and he fell back, reluctantly pulling out of her and allowing the evidence of his orgasm to mark her backside.

He clung to her hip, his body was trembling as was hers. It was quite a fitting end to their particularly raunchy sex romp on the balcony of their Vegas suite.

They both stood there, his body flush with hers, his face resting against her shoulder, both of them staring out into the night sky, which was becoming lighter as the sun was beginning rise, and focused upon the sound of their ragged breaths that they were still struggling to catch.

"So…still think this was a mistake?" Nik wondered mischievously.

Laughing, she shrugged stubbornly.

"Do you require more convincing?" he asked suggestively, referring to their earlier exchange.

She supposed this is what she got for waking up in Vegas – and no longer would she be complaining about the detour. In fact, she felt quite content to let this detour go on a little longer.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? **

**I'm in the process of writing an update to Tangled Up in Blue, and I have M/M/F Klaroline one-shot in the works (I'll let you guess who will be joining them!). Keep an eye out! **


End file.
